


You Are Purple

by nananazuhanoesta



Category: Karmaland4
Genre: Karmaland - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nananazuhanoesta/pseuds/nananazuhanoesta
Summary: Samuel de Luque. Ese es el nombre del ahora gran director de circo y sus amigos. Todos son conocidos como "el circo mágico de los hermanos Karmaland". Supongo que todos se han llegado a hacer esta pregunta ¿de dónde vienen? ¿Como es que llegaron a ese nivel? ¿Porqué son tan " perfectos"? Bueno, aquí se habla de uno en especial, el ya antes nombrado.
Kudos: 2





	You Are Purple

_AU: Kid's + Circus._

_Temática: vida pasada._

_Palabras: 4480_

_ReferenciasKuroshitsuji._

────────────────────────

Samuel, Samuel de Luque. Ese es el nombre del ahora gran director de circo y sus amigos. Todos son conocidos como "el circo mágico de los hermanos Karmaland". Supongo que todos se han llegado a hacer esta pregunta ¿de dónde vienen? ¿Como es que llegaron a ese nivel? ¿Porqué son tan " perfectos"? 

Una de esas preguntas, es resuelta de inmediato pese a que al inicio del Show, hay un presentador de brillantes ropajes color púrpura, elegante cabello peinado a la perfección y una mirada que mata con su morado resplandor. Aquí es donde volvemos al inicio, con el hombre del bello nombre; Samuel de Luque. 

Alguna vez ¿Te has preguntado su infancia? ¿Como llegó ahí? 

De seguro, muchos dirán: "se escapó de casa y al no conseguir trabajo, fue al circo", " Era un haragán, sus padres lo hecharon de casa y terminó en ese mugroso circo". Entre muchas más. Cada historia que cuentan sobre él, puede ser cierta, puede ser falsa e incluso, pueden ser ambas. Nunca nadie supo la verdad, él siempre evitó la prensa, dijo historias falsas, las cambiaba o simplemente, no hablaba. Era como el tipo que sale en la famosa película Ratatouille, el cuál cambiaba su historia de cómo llegó a la cárcel, siempre. Para muchos, él es un misterio y lo que hoy veremos es su yo verdadero, o en otras palabras que no riman, su origen.

Samuel de Luque, nacido el 14 de diciembre de 1875. Si lo hubiesen visto a sus seis años de edad, de seguro ni siquiera lo reconocerían ahora, la gente pobre no tendría idea siquiera de quién era él. 

Él mantuvo seis años de su vida en riquezas, juguetes carísimos los cuales tiraba una vez los disfrutó; su ropa era de una fina tela, siempre color púrpura. 

Su madre, la señora de Luque, era alguien fanática de aquel color, nunca lograban comprender el porqué la atención de ese llamativo color. Si le preguntabas, su respuesta siempre iba a ser "porque es un color muy bonito". Nunca te decía con claridad el porqué. 

Su padre, el señor de Luque, era un amigo muy cercano del perro de la Reina, la Reina de Inglaterra. Su padre, era por así decirlo, la mano derecha española. Él se encargaba de localizar personas en el mapa español, a veces le hacía favores, pero eran en una excepción. 

Su padre conocía los riesgos de ser amigo de un asesino de los bajos fondos, sabía que su familia correría peligro; por eso siempre él siempre mantenía su distancia. 

Samuel era todo para ellos, era su más consentido tesoro. Siempre lo dejaban en manos de una amable mucama para que lo cuidase mientras ellos estuviesen fuera de casa. Aquella amable mucama, era a la vez muy estricta, en la forma buena. Ésta mujer le enseñaba lo que debía hacer al ser un niño de etiqueta; le enseñaba a ser perfectamente ordenado y aceado, le enseñaba a cocinar, barrer, trapear, entre otros quehaceres de casa. Ésta siempre le decía que, puede que algún día, el amor de su vida caiga enferma y ¿quién podrá cuidarla? Un hombre inútil no sabría ni darle su medicamento para que mejore, un hombre inútil no podría hacer limpieza y si ella llegaba a fallecer, no sabría ni hacer la cama, aunque tuviese mucamas. 

Gracias a ella, con apenas seis años de edad, Samuel tenía los conocimientos suficientes como para al menos, quedarse una tarde solo y poder servirse un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea. 

Se les consideraba como la familia perfecta, la familia feliz y la más deseada. 

Pero, todos sabemos que; en una familia, más de alguien debe morir.

El señor de Luque, había sido encargado de buscar a un empresario mafioso, debía localizarlo y matarlo. Le habían ofrecido buena paga a cambio de conseguirlo; últimamente él estaba callendo en sus pagos, su hijo estaba pidiendo nuevas cosas y si no lograba conseguirlas, pegaba un grito que solo los Dioses lograrían calmar. Aquel dinero, le iba a ir de maravilla. 

Lo encontró y lo eliminó. 

Recibió la paga y se largó. 

Ahora, la familia se encontraba atemorizada. Al parecer, los estaban atacando.

¿Qué ocurrió? 

Es simple. Venganza. La familia de que hace semanas atrás había eliminado del mapa de la vida, estaba acabando ahora con su familia. El Karma había llegado y el peor sueño de éste padre se estaba haciendo realidad. 

No habían contratado a guardias chetados pese a que nunca se esperaban este atentado. Estaban tranquilamente cenando, como siempre lo hacían. Una sonrisa, bromas, risas, abrazos y besos llenos de amor. Hasta sus sirvientes se derretían con lo melosos que eran aquellos padres con su hijo. 

Ese mismo hijo, el cuál ahora era cargado en los brazo de la mucama que con tanto amor y disciplina lo había educado. Desconocían el paradero de los progenitores del niño, debido a que éstos se habían lanzado a luchar. 

—Cuídalo bien, Kira, nosotros no tardaremos. 

Son las últimas palabras que el niño recordaba de su madre. Aquella frase era de las palabras consideradas como promesas y como saben, las promesas nunca se cumplen. 

El único resonar en los delicados oídos del infante, eran las balas chocas con delicadeza y a la vez fuerza contra el suelo. Era un musical que a cualquier recién llegado de una guerra amaría escuhcar, solo por recuerdos de nostalgia.

La mujer, quien lidiaba con muchas maletas en sus manos, se dirigió a un callejón sin salida pequeño, quizás para que guardase calor. Colocó al retoño en el suelo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le tenía hecho un lugar con colchas calientes, dos peluches y una almohada. 

— tú espera aquí pequeño, ya regreso, no te muevas. 

Dicho esto, se retiró sin más. Dejando al niño solo, a oscuras y en silencio. Demasiado silencio. 

Estaba confiando en su tutora mientras se mantenía abrigado con una de las suaves chamarras de algodón, perfectas para su delicada piel. Esperaba pacientemente la llegada de algún conocido; tenía suerte de que la noche no era fría y tampoco estaba húmeda. A consecuencia de esto, la tranquilidad, el silencio y lo tarde que ya era, Samuel cayó dormido. 

Al día siguiente, el chico se despertó de lo más normal, abrió los ojos emocionado, pensando que todo los que había escuchado y visto, fue solo una pesadilla. Un balde de agua fría sintió al ver que seguía metido en aquel detestable y sucio callejón, literalmente, había recibido un balde de agua fría. Unos chicos vándalos, encontraron de milagro al muy bien escondido Samuel. Un estornudo escapó de sus labios, estaba claro que iba a pillar un resfriado. 

—¡Miren, Miren! ¡Un crío! — exclamó un chico de cabellos naranjas, riendo y señalando al pequeño. 

—¡upsi! ¿Te despertamos? ¡Lo lamentamos, se nos escapó! — exclamó un segundo, el cuál parecía estar arriba del muro en donde el de orbes violeta se encontraba recostado, atemorizado y con frío. Éste segundo, portaba una extraña máscara de un pez algo raro.

—¿eh? ¿Quienes sois vosotros? ¿Habéis visto a mi familia? — preguntó mientras aún temblaba de frío debido al balde que los niños ( mayores que él ) le habían lanzado. El menor de los tres, a pesar de tener seis años, lograba formular oraciones completas sin ninguna dificultad, al igual de que su desarrollo intelectual era algo avanzado. 

—¡menudo botín hay aquí!— exclamó el de hebras anaranjadas, ignorando por completo la pregunta que el menor había lanzado-. ¡Mira, mira! ¡A Frigo le encantarían estas cobijas! 

—¿eh? ¿Cobijas? ¿Habláis de mis cobijas?— estaba desorientado, no entendía ni una sola palabra que salía de las sucias bocas de los otros dos individuos, a la vez que tampoco llegaba a comprender el porqué esos dos niños estaban tan sucios ¿acaso sus padres no los limpiaban? 

—duh ¡claro! Bobo. ¡Fola, llevémoselo a los chicos! Cosas como estas nos hacen falta. — habló el de la extraña máscara, husmeando con cuidado una de las tres mochilas que estaban junto al niño. 

Samuel ya se había movido de lugar, obviamente no se iba a quedar sentado en el mismo sitio en donde estaba sentado. Éste se había levantado de sus acolchonadas cobijas solo para secarse. Aún debía esperar a su tutora, pronto irían a por él, estaba seguro. 

—¡Tienes razón, tienes razón! ¡Esto emocionará a Bless!

— Chicos, no os entiendo ¿podrías dejar mis cosas? Me van a servir, aún debo esperar a mi tutora y- 

—Mira, niño. Si estás aquí, son por dos razones. La primera, es que escapaste de casa y la segunda, es que te abandonaron y viendo tu problema es que ¡te han abandonado! — exclamó el de hebras naranjas, elevando los brazos hacia arriba, mostrando también la mochila que tenía en manos. 

—¿este chico es una chica o qué? Tiene demasiada ropa Púrpura. — el chico de máscara comenzaba a revisar una de las últimas mochilas que el menor había traído consigo. Estaba sacando todas y cada una de las prendas que habían estado en esa mochila.

—¡os pido que paréis ya! ¡Vosotros no sabéis quien soy, así que no os metáis conmigo! — exclamó Samuel ya harto de todo. Estaba cansado, quería que esos niños dejaran de husmearle sus cosas y se fueran de una maldita vez. Cuantas ganas tenía de que viniesen por él ya. 

—¿o qué, niño rico? —retó el de hebras anaranjadas. 

—¡Fola, policías! Ya nos han dado una advertencia ¡si nos ven ahora nos llevará con papá y nos castigará! —exclamó el de cabellera castaña, señalando alarmado la dirección por donde se acercaba la patrulla de aquellos policías. 

—¡Me cago en la cona! Toma sus cosas y vámonos.

Dicho esto, ambos tomaron las pertenencia de el más pequeño, colocándose algunas en la espalda para que se les hiciera más fácil correr, lanzándole señales vulgares al menor, quien no lograba comprender todo correctamente.

Samuel solo podía verlos huir, sin saber que más hacer. Volvía a encontrarse solo y lo peor, es que ahora no tenía sus cosas, su ropa estaba tirada, hasta la mochila en donde su tutora le había depositado comida se la habían llevado. Lo único que tenía, eran las ahora mojadas colchas. 

Se colocó sobre ellas y se sentó, rodeando sus delicadas piernas con sus delgados brazos, tenía miedo, las ganas de llorar no desaparecían. Quería a sus papás, quería a su mamá.

────────────

Dos años. Habían pasado dos años desde que por última vez, vio a sus padres. 

¿Qué ha hecho en esos dos y tristes años? 

Luego de que le quitasen todo, anduvo divagando un par de horas por la ciudad. Las personas, al verle tan sucio, le tiraban miradas de desprecio, niños le lanzaban piedras y alguna que otra persona humilde, le daba por lo menos un pedazo de pan. El pobre chico, estuvo así hasta la media tarde del otro día, pidiendo limosna y comida. Siempre preguntaba por sus padres, o si sabían en dónde quedaba la mansión de la familia de Luque. 

Pocas personas le digieron la dirección -pese a que no querían acercarse mucho a alguien que estaba cubierto de polvo y quien sabe, quizás era un niño que robaba para sobrevivir-. Cada vez que le indicaban, el niño solo agradecía y se retiraba, no le gustaba decir su nombre. Esa es una acción que desconozco. 

El peluche de unicornio que él llevaba en brazos a todas partes, golpeó el suelo con brusquedad. Samuel lo había soltado. 

Los orbes violeta del chico se encontraron con algo que ciertamente, lo confundió, no entendía con exactitud pero si lograba captar que no podría regresar. La pequeña educación que alguna vez tuvo, le enseñaron que, en donde hay policías, hay un problema por lo que no debía acercarse. 

Eso ocurría. ¿Porqué habían policías en su casa? ¿Sus padres habían hecho algo mal? No comprendía. 

Una señora de agradable mirar se acercó a él, preguntándole ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿Estaba perdido? Él solamente la observaba confundido. 

—¿qué ocurrió ahí?— preguntó, señalando el edificio que creía su hogar. 

—nada que un niño pueda entender. ¿Vives en las calles pequeñín? — preguntó con suavidad, se colocó a la altura del pequeño y solo se dedicó a observarle. 

Samuel bajó la vista. Un largo silencio se hizo presente en ese momento, no sabía que decir ¿le llegarían a creer si llegara a decir que aquél lugar era su casa? ¿Le darían información de sus padres? Lágrimas amenazaban en salir al comprender la situación. Su pequeño cerebro tardó un poco, pero al fin comprendía qué ocurría. 

La mujer de agradable expresión notó aquello, su rostro cambió de una sonrisa a una mueca triste. 

Samuel señaló la casa aún con su mirada baja, se restregó con su brazo derecho las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir, no quería que lo vieran llorar. La mujer volteó ¿él vivía en ese lugar? No recordaba de que los Luque tuvieran un hijo; lo más posible hasta ahora era de que aquel niño era el hijo de alguna mucama, el cuál se criaba en aquella casa solo cuando su madre trabajaba. Quizás ese niño estuvo en la tragedia, por los que su madre lo llevo lejos para que no lo tocasen. 

La mujer suspiró. Pobre niño, seguramente su madre estaba en el grupo de los fallecidos. 

Tomó el pequeño peluche de felpa y se lo entregó, dándole un pequeño abrazo a la vez que lo tomaba en brazos. 

—Shiis, shiiis. Estarás bien pequeño.— intentó calmarlo la mujer. Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia su jefe, quien se encontraba investigando las balas en el asfalto; mientras iban en camino, la mujer preguntó — ¿puedo saber tu nombre, pequeño? 

Agarró con más fuerza el pequeño muñeco que llevaba en brazos—. Soy Samuel. 

Luego de eso, la mujer lo había llevado a un orfanato. El niño se había negado a dar su apellido, él simplemente decía que no tenía. Otro dato que no tendrá respuesta. 

Dio un largo suspiro mientras observaba lo único que le quedaba de recuerdo de su familia; el peluche de unicornio. Con ahora ocho años de edad, vivía en un pobre y al parecer, casi olvidado orfanato. Las mismas caras ha estado viendo, hace mucho que no ve a niños irse de ahí. 

Estaba desesperado. A pesar de llevar mucho tiempo, aún no se acostumbraba a las grises ropas que ahora portaba, su vida había sido color púrpura hasta ahora. 

—¡hey Samuel! ¡El almuerzo ya está servido! — exclamó su compañero albino desde la puerta. Él era el único amigo que tenía en aquel triste lugar. 

—¡en seguida voy!— exclamó, guardó sus cosas en el cajón junto a su cama y se encaminó a paso rápido hacia el comedor. 

Su mejor amigo, era Guillermo Díaz. Un chico español con aspecto de chino, todos se sorprendieron al saber que no era uno. 

Ambos se conocieron tres días después de la llegada de Samuel al orfanato. Su amistad comenzó con algo muy simple: unicornios. 

Ahora comían lo más simple que tenían, sopa y té, si la situación es escasa, panes y agua. La madre, encargada de ese lugar, creía que sus hijos eran felices ahí pese a que siempre los llegaba a ver con una sonrisa y ella, andaba con una sonrisa; Dos de sus niños iban a hacer adoptados hoy. 

Se paró frente a todos mientras éstos comían e hizo una carraspera, solo para llamar la atención de sus niños. 

—Tengo buenas noticias para algunos de vosotros— su voz irradiaba felicidad. Samuel sabía que esa era la expresión de su madre cuando algún niño iba a irse—. Dos de vosotros seréis adoptados ¡os llevarán a un lindo circo! No es el mejor lugar, pero tendréis una familia. 

La sinceridad de la madre le sorprendió al de orbes violeta. Pobre de aquellos chicos, pero a la ves tendrían algo de suerte. Jugaba con las letras que su sopa traía en el plato, su ánimo estaba por los suelos y su hambre, también. 

—Samuel, Guillermo. Os felicito, habéis sido adoptados. 

Y sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato. Ellos habían sido adoptados por. . . el dueño de un maldito circo. Lo que faltaba. ¿No era suficiente viviendo en ésta mugrosa cabaña llena de niños hipócritas? Odiaba la timidez que tuvo hace dos años, odiaba haberse guardado el apellido. Ahora si quisiera decirlo, iba a ser tomado como broma. 

Samuel irradiaba un aura de enfado mientras que Guillermo, irradiaba felicidad y esperanza, llevaba esperando ésto desde hace mucho. 

────────────

La puesta del sol se acercaba y eso significaba, que la hora de irse ya llegaba. Su nuevo padre iría a recogerlos esa misma noche, justo después de ponerse el sol. 

Todos los niños de despedían y Guillermo, así respondía, Samuel era el único descortés ahí. 

El padre adoptivo ya había llegado. Era un señor ya grande, su cabellera era blanca por las canas, su estatura era algo pequeña y sus ropajes eran celestes. Su nombre, era Merlon. 

Una vez llegaron al lugar, se asombraron. El lugar en donde estaban, no era pequeño, a lo contrario, era muy grande. Samuel observaba asombrado pero con sus berrinches aún. 

Merlon los guió hasta una casa móvil en donde aguardaban sus demás hermanos, los cuales eran solo cuatro. 

—Presentaros, pequeños. Yo debo retirarme. 

Fueron las únicas palabras dichas por el mayor para luego así, retirarse. 

Ahora eran Guillermo y Samuel contra cuatro niños desconocidos. 

—¡un gusto, chaval! Soy Luzu ¡bienvenidos!— se presentó uno de los niños. Parecía simpático, por lo que Guillermo no tardó en encajar con él. 

— ¡Mi nombre es Fargan! ¡El gusto es mío! — exclamó otro con ropajes de ¿búho? Samuel veía extrañado a ese patético niño. No le agradaba. 

—Un gusto, soy Staxxs. El auténtico hijo de Merlon. Esperó que os la paséis muy bien, quiero que sepáis que ahora seréis nuestros hermanos ¡por lo que tratemos de llevarnos de maravilla!— exclamó un tercero. El chico de ropajes verdes y negras parecía agradable, aunque la falta de un diente delantero delataba que era un chico problemático—. Éste pequeño de acá, es Alex ¡es el más pequeño por ahora! 

El menor mencionado, saludó con un pequeño sonrojo. Le daba pena estar frente a personas nuevas. 

—¡Un gusto! Mi nombre es Guillermo y mi compañero amargado de al lado, es Samuel— el albino de los seis tomó la palabra, sonriendo y señalándose junto a su amigo. 

—Tsk— una frustrada mueca se hizo presente en el rostro de Samuel al escuchar la palabra "amargado", él no era amargado, solamente estaba molesto. 

Suspiró pesadamente, éstos años iban a ser muy largos. 

────────────

Dos años. Así es, dos años más pasaron para que la palabra "nuevos hermanos" fuese presente en aquel circo. 

Si fuese el Samuel de hace dos años, estuviera mal diciendo por lo bajo, pero esta vez estaba un poco emocionado. Quizás la dura pelea que tuvieron Willy y Staxxs fue algo incómoda. Así es, Guillermo adaptó un nuevo apodo; Willy. Por aquel nombre es que ahora sería llamado y conocido, Willy. 

Hace un año que ambos se distanciaron. Hace un año que ya nada es como antes. 

Fargan, Luzu y Alex son los únicos que aún se mantienen unidos. Esperaba que con la llegada de nuevos hermanos, se compusiera un poco la familia. Hasta el mismo Merlon ha dicho lo mismo. 

Ahí estaban. Cuatro nuevos miembros de aquella destruida familia. 

Dos altos y dos bajos, quién lo diría. Samuel estaba sorprendido, ¿por primera vez iba a ver una chica en aquella familia? Tenía sus dudas, las cuales, no tenía ganas de aclarar. 

La bienvenida de aquellos chicos fue algo incómoda. Willy y Staxxs estuvieron muy aislados. 

Uno por uno se fueron presentando. Manuel, Miguel, Rubén y Raúl. Coincidían hasta en las letras. Miguel y Rubén eran los más altos, mientras que Manuel y Raúl eran más bajos. Manuel y Miguel, empezaban con M y terminaban con "El"; Rubén y Raúl empezaban con R y tenían una consonante en la penúltima letra. Tenían que ser del mismo orfanato por algo ¿no lo creen? Además de que el que parecía ser una chica, era un chico. Menudas fachas tan femeninas tiene.

—¡Yo soy Luzu! 

—¡Soy Fargan!

—Mi nombre es Alex. 

—Staxxs.

—Willy. 

Uno a uno se fueron presentando, algunos con alegría, otros con timidez y por último, enfado, desinterés e ignorancia. Era el momento del de orbes violeta presentarse, se sentía ansioso y temoroso, por alguna extraña razón. 

—Yo... Soy Samuel.

—¡un gusto, macho! — exclamó Rubén—. Uh, tengo una duda. ¿Vuestros nombres son apodos o son vuestros nombre reales?— cuestionó, señalando a cada uno de ellos. 

—De hecho, eso es lo que os íbamos a decir. Aquí, podéis escoger en cambiar vuestro nombre o conservar el que ya tenéis — explicó con una sonrisa muy agradable, Luzu.

—¡a la! ¡Mola! — exclamó el de cabelleras naranjas. 

Samuel lo observó por unos momentos. Ese chico tenía mucho parecido con otro el cuál tuvo contacto hace cuatro años. Pero, era a la vez diferente. Negó con la cabeza, no recuerdes el pasado, Samuel. 

—¡en ese caso, yo quiero ser Lolito!

—¡yo quiero ser Auron! 

—¡Rubius me mola un huevo!

—¡Mangel! ¡Mangel! 

Pronunciaron los cuatro hermanos con una sonrisa. Al parecer se veían dispuestos a abandonar sus antiguos nombres por unos nuevos; cosa que Samuel no estaba para nada dispuesto a hacer. Quería conservar lo que le quedaba de su familia. 

Una vez presentados todos, se retiraron a comer. Ya verían como les iba a ir. 

────────────

Meses habían pasado ya desde que sus hermanos llegaron a aquel lugar. Todos tienen una historia, al igual que él. Rubius fue abandonado junto con Mangel, Auron se perdió y Lolito fue rescatado. De sus otros hermanos, Fargan quedó huérfano por que sus padres fallecieron al igual que los de él, Luzu fue arrebatado de la custodia de sus padres, Alex fue hallado en una caja, por última, Willy escapó de su casa por los continuos maltratos que recibía de su padre. 

Nadie tuvo una vida feliz y eso, tranquilizaba a Samuel. Tener a una familia que sufrió, le calmaba en cierto modo. 

Ahora estaba fuera, en uno de sus descansos. Se estaba entrenando para ser el mejor maestro de ceremonias que el mundo nunca había visto. El mejor de los mejores, y para eso, junto con otros de sus hermanos, se entrenaban desde pequeños. Algunos tenían deseo de, al cumplir 18 años, pudiesen retirarse y hacer su vida, como en el caso de Luzu, Willy, Lolito y Mangel. Pero otros tenían deseos de seguir adelante en ese circo, como era en el caso del resto. 

La presencia de uno de sus hermanos se hizo presente junto a él. Era Rubius. Últimamente él y el que ahora portaba mascarilla de oso, estaban muy unidos. Como él y Willy eran antes.

—Samuel ¿porqué no tienes apodo? 

Fue lo primero que salieron de los labios de su contrario. Samuel miraba hacia abajo mientras hacía una mueca; ahí va la misma pregunta de nuevo. 

—Ya lo he dicho, Rubius. 

Contestó de manera amargada. Estaba cansado de que le hicieran las mismas preguntas. ¿Qué nunca se iban a cansar? 

—pero ¿porqué? Me gusta imaginarte con otro apodo como... ¡Luque! Oh ¡Morado! — exclamó, elevando sus brazos hacia arriba una vez hubo dicho esos apodos. Apodos los cuales llegaron al corazón del contrario—. Por alguna extraña razón, siento que te van, digo, Luque es un apellido ¡pero Morado encaja perfectamente con tus ojos!— y otro golpe más—. ¿Sabes? Me han dicho que el color morado representa mucho la creatividad y espiritualidad, a la vez que es un color muy resaltante y colorido. Dicen que sin el morado, el arcoiris no tendría final y seria aburrido. 

—¿tú opinas eso... Verdad? 

—Bueno ¡me atrapaste! Yo opino eso del color ¡a la vez que opino eso sobre ti! He observado que eres una persona espiritual, en el sentido de que siempre tratas de guardar la calma con nosotros y creativo, por que tu mismo has inventado actos que los mayores no tenían ni idea ¡eres como setecientas setenta y siente veces el color morado! —exclamó con felicidad y a la vez gracia. Le había tomado mucho cariño al de orbes morados, además ¿porqué no intentar subirle el ánimo? Había notado los bajones de el contrario, además de que era muy amargado y lleno de cosas. No se creía que alguien al que le gustaran los unicornios fuese así de engreído. 

—yo... No sé qué decir— pronunció mientras se encogía, se hacía bolita y abrazaba sus piernas. 

—no tienes que decir nada, solo ¡imaginalo! ¿Quieres ser el presentador, no? ¡Entrar con el público y vestir unos elegantes ropajes púrpuras! 

Eso fue lo último pronunciado por el de orbes avellana. Lo único que ahora se escuchaba, era el resonar de las hojas y el aire chocar contra ellas. Era un sonido relajante, además de que ahora el circo se situaba en un pueblo lleno de árboles; ese relajante sonido no se podía evitar aunque quisieras. 

No había otro sonido más que el de las aves, hojas y ardillas. 

Samuel recitaba las palabras dichas por el contrario hasta ahora. A pesar de tener diez años ya, casi once, aún recordaba los gustos de su madre, el cuál era el púrpura ¿será esa la razón por la que ella amaba ese color? ¿Será esa la razón por la cuál ella lo vestía con aquel color? 

—Ya lo tengo— habló el de mascarilla, interrumpiendo el pensar de Samuel—. ¿Qué te parece, Vegetta? ¡Y de apellido, Setecientos setenta y siete! 

Fue todo. Su corazón estalló, de buena manera. Se dirigió a su hermano y lo envolvió en un brazo, soltando todo lo que había guardado durante cuatro años. Rubius desorientado, solo se dedicaba a corresponder el abrazo.

— me gusta— soltó luego de un gran rato después. 

—¡entonces, ahora te llamarás Vegetta Setecientos setenta y siete! 

Aquella plática culminó con unas risas sinceras. Todo comenzaba a mejorar. 

────────────

Desde entonces, Vegetta, se hizo más amable. Ayudó a que Willy y Staxxs se reconciliaran, ahora sonreía más y sobre todo, comenzaba a vestir unos elegantes trajes color púrpura que Merlon le había mandado a hacer. 

Si no fuera por su mejor amigo y hermano, Rubius, quizás él nunca sería quién es ahora. Le debía mucho a su amigo.

Ahora sabes el origen de aquel chico tan apuesto el cuál es presentador de un circo. Merlon murió cuando él cumplió 17 años, por los que, el circo pasó a manos de Luzu y de Luzu a Staxxs, el auténtico hijo biológico de Merlon. 

Toda persona tiene una historia, no importa como sea ni quien sea, ya sea feliz o triste. Todos tienen una.

¿Tú conoces la tuya? 

────────────────────


End file.
